


Comforter (aka Wet Blanket)

by ChemicalPanic



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Shitty Puns, i also don't regret it, i make no excuses for my behavior, the fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalPanic/pseuds/ChemicalPanic
Summary: So I got sad and wrote whatever the hell No Grave was, now I needed comfort, hence fluff.





	Comforter (aka Wet Blanket)

_ Fuck this. _

The only thought going through my head was the best thought of my day and so I listened to it. I politely (or rudely, I don't really give a shit anymore) excused myself from the table and made my way up the stairs before popping into my room.  _ Fuck _ .

I never thought how fucking  _ depressing  _ being anxiety would become. Thomas is stressing (rightfully so) about perfecting a new script for a musical and I've had to work overtime, like twenty-four/seven, Roman already finished with his main job of actually writing the script. I haven't seen him at all for the past fortnight, and I'm pretty sure that's a good thing because this whole 'playful teasing/flirting' thing we have going on right now would only lead to me screaming at him and that would kinda kill the vibe we've got going on. So here I should stay, until this whole musical fiasco thing is over, and I've calmed the actual fuck down. I sink into my black beanbag, the springs of the bed only stabbing into my back while I try to sleep. When Logan visits, we lie on this beanbag together, eat Crofters straight (well gay, but whatever) out of the jar and have existential crises together for Thomas. It's pretty fun and cathartic but we can't do it too often or Roman or Patton will yell at us because we're killing their vibe. I meet eyes with Jack on the wall. "My boyfriend has been sleeping for like a week now, should I be worried?" I allow a small pause and nod like a pretentious prick at Jack. "Hmm yes, quite. He is  _ indeed _ a drama queen at times."

"Yes Virgil, why don't you tell us how you  _ really  _ feel." Roman pops up in the corner and I mask my alarm with a joke.

"Nah, it's old spooky scary Skellington we're blaming here." Upon further observation, Roman is in pyjamas and clutching a red pillow under his left arm. He looks adorably pouty. "D'you really wanna stay here Ro? That video we did, all y'all got pretty messed up from staying here for like ten minutes." I try to keep my voice gentle and concerned, feeling just how weird his vibes are right now. How…  _ anxious _ he is.

He rolls his eyes and walks over to me. "Well… yes, but that's of no matter right now. I'm already 'messed up' as you so eloquently put, and having you nearby helps balance me out for some reason. So um…" He throws his pillow at me and lies down on my chest, a hell of a lot closer than Logan does when he's here. "Can you do that…? Now-ish?"

I position myself so he's actually lying on my chest and take one of his hands and position it right above my heart and wrap one of my own, personal arms, a supportive arm, around his ribcage because I can't reach his waist at this angle. "Are you comfy?" I feel him nod at my chest and start softy patting the back of his head with my free hand. "It's been a hectic time for you Princey. I think I've seen you for a collective total of a minute for the past month and a bit. I really missed you." I start kinda rumbling at him and he relaxes into my hold.

"I missed you too Virge." He mutters into my hoodie and I smirk (It's not a smile, no, it's a smirk I swear).

"You've been doing really well." Comfort is not a natural thing for me, like at all, but with Roman, it's like I climbed out of the womb a perfect therapist. "I know I don't say this… well  _ ever _ , but I really mean it. You've been writing non-stop for Thomas and we all appreciate you so much for bringing him so much joy. I'm sorry I've gotten bad lately, it's just really stressful to think about for me." He traces some shapes into the thick fleece of my hoodie.

"It's… It's alright Virgil. You've also…  _ helped _ me with this. Without you I would've messed it all up; put in too much or too little greatness in. Thomas and I… Well, we  _ need  _ you in times like these to keep us grounded." He mutters into my chest and I feel warmth spread through me (It's because he's hot- no, no wait no, it's because his  _ breath  _ is hot, yes his  _ breath,  _ I in no way, shape and or form find him hot).

"Roman, so mushy." I rumble and he scoffs.

"Oh stop it, you comforter." He pauses for dramatic effect. "Because you're a wet blanket."

"Eyyyy." I make the roasted airhorn noise and he giggles. "For fuck's sake Ro, we were having a  _ moment." _

"Your mum was having a moment." He says under his breath and I faux offendedly gasp.

"Okay yeah no this is not okay, my space is fucking you  _ up _ ." I sing the last bit and he giggles. God-fucking-damn those giggles are gonna be the end of me. "Let's get you back to your space hmm?" He clenches a fist in my hoodie.

"I don't wanna go." He whispers. "I wanna stay with you." I smirk (you see, not a smile).

" _ Bien sûr, mon tr é sor,  _ I'll come with you." I rumble again and he snorts.

"Not right now  _ mi cielo _ , I'm too tired." I have to suppress my own snort at that.

"Okay and up we get, you're clearly getting absolutely hammered on my vibes." I pop us into his bed because he needs to sleep and the royal shit is too woke for a beanbag.

I try to get us under the blanket without dislodging him but then realise I'm gonna have to anyways to get into my pyjamas. "Aight, darling, if I'm gonna sleep here, I need to go get my sleeping vampire robes from my space, is that okay?" He nods, sleep already tugging at him. I very quickly pop back into my space and strip like it's the stripping Olympics and shove myself into my purple plaid flannel sleep shit.

I pop back and Roman has buried himself into his blanket cocoon. When he hears me come back, he stretches out his arms from the warm mess and makes grabby hands at me. I smirk again and climb in with him. He, the octopus he is, wraps basically his entire body around me. I just hold him as he passes out from the sheer exhaustion of the past several weeks.

"You suck, Hot Topic." He mutters and I huff with laughter.

"Love you too Princey."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bien sûr, mon trésor - of course my treasure (French)  
> mi cielo - My sky (it's a term of endearment I believe in Spanish)


End file.
